


baby its cold outside..

by lovixcore



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Affection, Amedot Week, Amedot Week 2020, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Tension, Shyness, Snow Day, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovixcore/pseuds/lovixcore
Summary: Peridot and Amethyst end up getting snowed in together.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	baby its cold outside..

“Aww Periiiii,” The purple quartz whined, as she didn’t want Peridot to leave, all she wanted was for Peridot to stay here with her. She had deeply desired to continue spending time with the green gem, and the thought of Peridot leaving her behind was something Amethyst fretted over. She looked over at the technician; the purple gem’s eyes were now glossed over, with the corners of her mouth beginning to fall into some sort of a frown. “Do you HAVE to go?” The quartz continued to whimper, as she desperately didn’t want Peridot to leave.

Peridot gazed back at the older gem, with a rather reluctant, hesitant look in her eyes. She abruptly looked away, now avoiding making eye contact with Amethyst. She then took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, but yes, I do have to leave now. I have to go prepare the greenhouse for Little Homeschool tomorrow. I am teaching a group of gems about gardening, and what it is.” A small but oddly saddened smile began to form on Peridot’s face, “I happen to be very excited about it, it's a good opportunity for them."

“But Periii,” The purple quartz continued to beg and plead. The tone of her voice began to sound rather squeaky, as she tugged at the rim of the olivine gem’s shirt. She truly didn’t know why she was being so weird, so clingy, all of the sudden - but, all she wanted was for Peridot to stay here, at the temple, with her...

Peridot looked down at Amethyst, giving her a painful yet stern look, "Look, Amethyst... I'm very sorry but I have to go...," She apologized to the other gem, now feeling somewhat guilty, like she was the one at fault. She really didn't want to leave Amethyst like this, especially since she undoubtedly had no desire to leave at all. However, being an instructor at Little Homeworld, and helping those who were lost, trying to find themselves, was also very important to her. In an attempt to calm the desperate purple gem’s worries, she suggested, "Maybe another time?"

“Ugh whatever,” Amethyst sulked, like a toddler that had been told they couldn’t get the toy they wanted. She then crossed her arms and turned around so Peridot couldn’t see how upset she was. She almost felt bad for making such a scene, guilting Peridot into staying longer, but she just wanted Peridot to stay here. That was all she wished for. Was that too much to ask? "See ya around Dot," She muttered. She began to walk away from Peridot, who just stood there with confusion and guilt written all over her face.

“Amethyst-”

This got Amethyst to suddenly spin around. She was now facing Peridot again, throwing her chubby arms out in a rather frustrated manner, "Look! I'm sorry too!" Amethyst abruptly shouted. She quickly paused, instantly realizing how overly worked up she had gotten. She then took a deep breath in somewhat of an attempt to calmly collect herself, "Look, I'm sorry. It's just - I never really get to see you anymore, and I just really miss you. Okay?"

“What do you even mean by that?” Peridot asked, the tone of her voice now sounding relatively puzzled, while she raising an eyebrow to Amethyst’s apology. She really didn’t understand the purple quartz’s frustrations and where she was coming from. What was she even talking about? “I see you all the time!” 

“I meant OTHER than Little Homeschool you big doof,” Amethyst quipped, trying her best not to get frustrated with how oblivious Peridot was. She sighed, “I just.. I never get to hang out with you anymore.” All of the sudden, Amethyst paused, now starting to choke up a bit, “And I just... really really miss you, because... I love spending time with you. Y’know?.” She then looked away from the green technician, now blushing and shuffling her little feet, “…You’re my best friend Peridot.”  
  
Peridot sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She wasn’t frustrated with Amethyst per se, she was just frustrated that Amethyst was right, that they barely got to see each other. It pained the green gem’s heart so much to know that Amethyst was right, “Listen... I love spending time with you too Amethyst. But, as I have stated multiple times before, helping those gems adjust to their new lives on Earth is very important to me, and to them! And introducing them to the Earth’s surroundings is an excellent opportunity for them!”

“I know, I know,” Amethyst paused, focusing her gaze on the wooden floor beneath her. She then looked around the living room as if she were trying to figure out what to say next. “...I mean, like I said, it just sucks that we don’t get to see each other that often anymore. Like -- we went from seeing and spending time with each other every day to only seeing each other just for... Little Homeschool.”

"I know...," Peridot said, unclasping the door knob as she sauntered over to Amethyst. She then embraced the bigger gem, wrapping her arms around Amethyst's body. She rested her head on Amethyst’s shoulder, brushing against the purple quartz’s neck. Her breaths made strands of Amethyst’s long, messy hair dance and sent shivers down her nape. Peridot finally let go of Amethyst after one last tight squeeze, "We can hang out next weekend, okay?" The green gem softly whispered into the purple quartz’s ear. 

Amethyst blinked, a sudden wave of sorrow overcoming her, “Okay…” she mumbled reluctantly. 

Peridot let go of the purple quartz, giving her a soft,saddened smile. She then put her hand on the doorknob, trying to open the door, but for some odd reason, the door wouldn’t budge. She tried her hardest to open it, but no matter how hard she tried, it still wouldn’t open. She loudly groaned in frustration, “Why won’t this stupid thing open?” She again attempted to push the door open, putting all of her weight against it, but no matter how much of her weight she put into it, the door wouldn’t budge.

“--Uh? Dude? You good?” Amethyst asked from behind.  
  
Peridot finally gave up, letting go of the handle, and stepping away from the old stubborn, rickety door. An impatient look began to form on her face, her tiny hands bunching into fists while she threw her arms out into the air to express how upset she was, “AMETHYST, YOUR DOOR IS BROKEN!” The younger gem shouted of exasperation, her voice was now strained, internally praying that she wasn’t trapped in the temple. Even though she had loved Amethyst and had loved spending time with her, now was simply a terrible time for her to be snowed in, stuck, as she had so much planned for the next day.

“Uhhh..Peri..,” Amethyst faltered, tapping Peridot’s shoulder from behind, looking around the room without focus. She was thinking about how she could tell Peridot why the door wasn’t opening for her, without the green gem getting angry. “...Look out the window,” The purple quartz insinuated, now pointing at the window with her stubby finger, “We’re… snowed in..”

“WHAT?!” The technician shouted, now alarmed, looking at Amethyst with pure frustration and horror in her eyes. She promptly buried her face into her tiny hands, completely and utterly upset by the fact that she was snowed in. “Well, this is just perfect!” Peridot grumbled in defeat, lifting her face out of her hands. She was now making frustrated hand gestures as she ranted, “I can’t believe we’re snowed in! Ugh, what are we supposed to do about classes tomorrow Amethyst?”

“Dude, no worries!” Amethyst consoled Peridot. She gently placed her hand on the olivine gem’s shoulder in order to reassure her that everything was going to be alright and there was really nothing to fret over. She continued to comfort the green gem’s anxious thoughts by saying, “We’ll cancel classes for tomorrow, and stay in. Okay?”

However, the purple quartz’s efforts to comfort her didn’t really work as the technician stood from her place and headed near the warp pad that sat in the temple. “Are you sure the warp pad won’t work? Can we at least try it?” She added while just staring at the bare, teal, crystalline teleporting device.

“Nah, I’m sorry dude, but I doubt it’s gonna work. Steven tried it the other day and it… was a mess,” She giggled, remembering Steven trying to use the warp pad the other day. “But hey, it’s okay dude! Like I said, we can always cancel classes if we need to and you can spend the night here! ...Heh, we can have a shorty squad slumber party!”

Peridot’s eyes narrowed in confusion by the purple quartz’s remark. “What do you mean by a ‘shorty squad slumber party’ exactly?” Peridot asked, raising an eyebrow, slightly tilting her head. She started to head back to where Amethyst was standing, as it was clear as day the warp pad wouldn’t work.

“Y’know, we can have a sleepover, as in you spending the night here! I can set up the couch by getting some pillows and blankets from my room. And -- I can set the fireplace! Ooo, I can also make hot chocolate, and it’ll be fun to just... Y’know.. hangout!” Amethyst rambled, making hand gestures as she was listing off what she needed to do to set up their “shorty squad slumber party”.

“...That does sound pretty nice actually.”

“Heck yeah, it does!” Amethyst exclaimed, the shape of her pupils turning into stars. “I’m gonna go get some blankets and pillows from my room real quick! Be right back!” She said as she hurried off into her room. After Amethyst came back and set up the living room for their “shorty squad slumber party”, she made hot chocolate for her and Peridot. Amethyst watched the younger gem push around the marshmallows in her hot chocolate with her finger., as she gave the drink an odd look. It’s not that Peridot didn’t like it, she did. It was just so… different.

“Yeah yeah, I know. I miss the fun bendy straws too. Steven said it was ‘better for the environment’ and basically banned them from the house. But hey, I’m not complaining,” She explained to Peridot, finishing her hot chocolate within one big gulp. “Huh, they always went down weird,” She chuckled.

Peridot looked over at the purple quartz, as a light blue blush had dusted her cheeks and her tiny nose. “Well, actually..” the gem smiled softly while she spoke. “We haven’t really hung out ever since..” She paused for a second, then quietly sighing, “I... actually quite miss trying the weird things that humans consume and.. talking with you.”

This got Amethyst to blush, giving the technician a soft, affectionate smile, “Aw dude... I missed you too.” She paused again, looking off to the side, the blush on her face growing even bigger by the minute. “Look, Dot, I’m... sorry for acting really weird and clingy earlier. Like I said, I just... really missed you. I.. really missed getting to spend time with my favorite nerd," She apologized, the soft smile on her face slowly disappearing. She set her hot cocoa down and then crossed her arms, a bashful look now slowly creeping onto her face.

“No no, it’s okay! ...I mean, I get it, so don’t feel small over… missing me. Though I do want to apologize to you too.. I’m sorry for not making the effort to hang out with you more often, Amethyst,” Peridot apologized to her. The blush on her face began to grow, her face slowly turning from green to a light blue, “It’s not really fair to you… and I never wanted to make you feel like I didn’t want to hang out with you anymore.”

“No dude, ya don't hafta apologize! I get it too... I mean everything HAS changed… ever since we made peace with the diamonds and healed those corrupted gems... I guess that’s why we’ve grown apart... It sucks but stuff like that happens, y’ know?” Amethyst explained to the younger gem that it was no one’s part that the two grew apart. Amethyst knew that stuff like that happened in a friendship,people naturally grow apart, and it was really no one’s fault.

"Y-yeah.."  
  
“But.. we should DEFINITELY hang out more often.. what d’ya say Dot?”

“O-Of course!” She blurted out excitedly, a little too over-enthusiastic. Peridot then blushed, burying her face into her hands again. She was incredibly embarrassed by her little outburst, as Amethyst sat across from her, with a rather surprised look on her face. “I-I didn’t mean to… to shout. I’m sorry!” The technician gem apologized again,as she lifted her face out of her hands, now visibly shaking.

Amethyst cracked a wide grin, with a tint of a dark purple dusting her chubby cheeks, “You really miss me that much, huh?”

"..Well, I wouldn't lie about it."

Silence had hit the two of them, as the two sat in complete and utter silence, with Peridot absentmindedly staring at the purple quartz. Peridot had found the purple quartz… stunning, gorgeous, beautiful,with her deep blue eyes, her little nose, her full,plum stained lips, her curves, her chub, her thick and pale messy lavender hair. She was so attractive to the olivine gem, at which Peridot couldn’t help but stare at Amethyst. Although she thought she was being subtle, Amethyst seemed to catch on, “Uhhh Peridot?”

Peridot looked into Amethyst’s eyes, "Yes?” 

“....Why are you staring at me like that?” Amethyst asked Peridot. She was obviously confused by the olivine gem just staring at her, with a funny look in her eyes and her little round nose crinkling. She then slightly tilted her head, as she was going to ask, “What? Is there something on my face? Or in m’a teeth?”

The technician looked like she had frozen in time, with a rather embarrassed, almost repulsed look now on her face. She suddenly shook her head, like she was trying to snap out of the spell that had been cast on her, “No! No… uh… cold… I’m cold!” She then buried her face into her hands again, with her face burning with frustration and shame.

“Pft - what Dot? Ya want me to cuddle you to keep you warm or something like that?” The purple quartz not so subtly teased the other gem. The tone of her voice now sounded playful, rather than confused, puzzled. But at the same time, she sounded like she was trying to make things less awkward between the two. Amethyst was now giving the younger gem a silly, playful smile, instead of giving her an odd, funny look.

“Well…”

“Oh uh, I was just kidding but… sure,” Amethyst blushed, not exactly knowing how to react. She was so shocked that everything felt surreal to her all of the sudden. But, at the same time, she was also strangely happy that Peridot actually wanted to cuddle with her. Peridot had never been the affectionate type and she really really liked Peridot -- and not just in the way, where a friend loved a friend, it was something way more than that. “C’mere Dot…” Peridot got up and moved across the couch, sitting right down next to the purple quartz. Amethyst then wrapped her arm around Peridot, pulling the green gem’s body into a warm, comforting embrace. Peridot rested her head on Amethyst’s chest, her face burning even more with a bright shade of baby blue. She buried her face into Amethyst’s chest out of embarrassment, she really didn’t want the older gem to see her so… flustered.

“... Thank you,” The younger gem quietly said, her face still buried in Amethyst’s chest. Being in Amethyst’s arms made her feel so safe and so calm but at the same time, it made her feel so embarrassed and flustered. It felt incredibly strange to Peridot that being in the quartz’s arms made her feel so many differing feelings.

“....It’s really no problem.”

“But.. you didn’t have to do this Amethyst,” Peridot argued back with her, now feeling kind of guilty and even more embarrassed than she already was before. She hoped that she hadn’t pressured Amethyst into cuddling with her, because she didn’t want to make Amethyst feel uncomfortable or weirded out at all.

Amethyst took a deep breath, “...But… to be honest with you, I actually kinda wanted to. Y’know?”

In response to Amethyst’s confessions, Peridot gave the purple quartz a soft little smile. She took off her bright yellow visors, which revealed a pair of big and soft blue eyes. Amethyst blushed for what felt like the millionth time that night, as she had found Peridot’s eyes to be so incredibly beautiful and part of what made Peridot beautiful as a whole. Peridot nuzzled her face into Amethyst’s neck, which got the other gem to purr softly. This lead to more silence, as the two held each other in a loving embrace and Peridot listened to the other gem purr.

After a few minutes of just pure complete silence, Peridot slowly sat up. She had now broken from Amethyst's hold, unintentionally pushing her away. She then broke the silence by speaking up, “Amethyst…?” She hesitantly asked. She was now nervously twiddling her fingers. And although she was avoiding making eye contact with the other gem, Amethyst could still see that the technician looked like she had butterflies swirling in her stomach.

“Huh?” Amethyst asked, with a perplexed tone in her voice, the smile on her face and the darker tone of purple that had dusted her cheeks now disappearing. She looked extremely confused, with her eyes narrowed and her nose crinkled, as Peridot was acting rather strange all of the sudden.

Peridot gulped, as she was now about to tell Amethyst one of her deepest darkest secrets. A secret she had kept to herself for years now. She looked down at the palms of her hands, now clammy and sweaty with nervousness, she then looked back up at the purple quartz, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. “...I really like you, Amethyst. A-And it’s not just in the way where it’s exactly… friendly. It is incredibly more complicated than that. I like you in the way where I want to hold your hand, hug you, cuddle, and kiss you… I-I believe earthlings call it romantic.”

Peridot then closed her eyes, now looking away from the other gem in complete shame and embarrassment. The damage had already been done, she had already accepted that she ruined her own friendship with Amethyst. And all Amethyst could do was just stare at the gem who had just confessed to having a crush on her. She was now bewildered, swirling with so many confusing emotions. So many thoughts were running through her head now. The gem she had been pining for years now had liked her back? Peridot had felt the same exact way about her? It was all so… strange. Reality hit, as she had zoned out trying to collect her scattered thoughts. She finally responded to Peridot’s confessions after what felt like hours of complete silence, “And what are you gonna do about it?”  
  
Peridot’s blue eyes fluttered open. She ended up looking back at Amethyst to find the older gem giving her a huge dorky smile with a darker purple color now burning her cheeks. This caused Peridot to perk up, now blushing and smiling back at the other gem. Amethyst could be too adorable for Peridot from time to time. “Oh. I don’t know… kiss you?” The technician asked, the tone of her voice now sounding flirty, rather than shy, anxious.

“Then kiss me.”

“O-ok..” 

Amethyst looked at Peridot, wearing the softest but also most flirtatious smile Peridot had ever seen from the purple quartz. Peridot then pushed Amethyst’s long bangs out of her wide blue eyes and started to slowly lean in, closer to the purple quartz. Closing her eyes and slowly tilting her head. Even though she had seen kissing for what felt like hundreds of times before, kissing was almost entirely new to her. It was almost quite terrifying actually, and it felt completely surreal to her that she was about to share her very first kiss with Amethyst. And with one swift movement, Amethyst was the one to close the distance between them by softly but firmly pressing her lips against Peridot’s. Peridot pushed forward, letting out a pleased sigh, now melting into the kiss. She moved one of her small hands to the side of Amethyst’s round face, gently cupping it. After a few moments, Amethyst ended up being the one to pull away, giving Peridot the most loving, adoring smile. But then, their lips met again, and again, and again, as kissing each other became simply addictive.

After minutes of just kissing each other, the two felt it was time to pull away from each other. Amethyst leaned in again, but this time, she gave Peridot a tender small kiss on the gem placed on her forehead. She then gently rested her forehead against Peridot’s. “I guess I really like you too… heh,” The purple quartz joked, giving Peridot a weak but also soft and adoring smile. Her voice now sounded hoarse, like she was in some sort of a haze. “So… how are ya feeling now, Peri?”

Peridot took a deep breath, in order to collect her scattered thoughts, “A lot… I feel a lot… actually. Nothing bad of course!! But… right now, I am sure of the fact that being here with you has made me so happy and… I am so glad that you feel the same. I am so incredibly glad that I could have this with.. you.”

Amethyst smiled at the younger gem softly, and couldn’t help it but lean in and kiss her on the lips again, “Me too Dot… me too..” Next, she snuck in another kiss at Peridot’s jawline. She then pulled away from her, “But… not gonna lie… I’m actually getting pretty tired… do you mind if I rest my head in your lap? Or..?”

“Of course not,” The technician responded with a content, peaceful smile across her face, inviting Amethyst onto her lap. And at last, Amethyst gently rested her head in Peridot’s lap, as the olivine gem caressed it. She ran her tiny fingers through Amethyst’s lavender mane, twirling her loose lavender curls, at which Amethyst gazed back up at her, lovingly. Soon, she fell asleep in Peridot’s arms, with Peridot gazing back down at her with a soft smile across her face and a warm, gentle look in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Like all of my recent fics, this took forever to write, as in it took about a month to write out and revise and it everything like that. Thank you so much for reading this. I have worked my ass off on this, and I am really pleased with how it turned out. Again, I really hope it isn't too repetitive or messy or anything like that!!
> 
> I want to thank @luxiuslu (on instagram and tumblr), for helping me with writing this fic and being able to proofread the original draft. I also want to thank a good friend of mine @1-800-PERIDOT-TRASH for proofreading the final draft and giving me feedback! I probably would have left this as a wip, if it weren't for those two again. I also revised it like two or three times, ran it through Grammarly, and ran it through another editor that helped with sentences that either ran on and on or were hard to read! As a writer, I recommend running your fics through Grammarly, it is REALLY helpful.
> 
> I came up with the idea for this fic back in late November/early December because I was R E A L L Y in the mood to write a fic where they get snowed in together, and Peridot reveals her feelings for Amethyst. I also wanted to write another fluffy fic since I just wrote an angst fic and I plan on writing a multi-chapter jealousy fic sometime in the near future.


End file.
